


Sky Pirate of Archades

by xenobia4



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: While getting drunk together at a pub in Archades, Basch queries how Balthier came to know Jules.
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg, Balthier/Bergan (Ivalice Alliance), Balthier/Ghis (Ivalice Alliance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sky Pirate of Archades

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this idea in my head how Balthier met Jules.
> 
> Basch querying about it was something inevitable.

“We recoup and stay the night,” Balthier said as he walked into a hotel in Archades.

The sun had already set, casting the city in a silver glow of moonlight with the orange lights of crystals signalling the entrance to the few shoppes that were open at such an hour. By the time the group had come to a consensus to travel to Balfonheim, the hour had grown late – much too late to travel without garnering suspicion. Fortunately, Archades was brimming with prime real estate to stay the night, even taking cheap fair for multiple chambers. Ashe and Penelo were very curious about Fran’s knowledge of Giruvegan, so it was easy to accept their arrangements. However, Vaan was constantly inquiring Reddas about his knowledge and experience as a sky pirate, griping about how Balthier would not divulge information Vaan so desperately wanted – information that Reddas was more than willing to speak on.

With memories of his life in Archades reeling in his mind, Balthier had easily separated himself, finding his way to a pub close to their night’s stay. With enough drink to stale his thoughts, he planned to make his way to the chamber he was made to share when his vision became warped at the edges. He failed to get that far when his solace was interrupted when the seat to his right was taken. There was not even a glance as he took a sip from his second pint while the new arrival asked for a pint of their own.

“Solace does not find you well,” the deep voice of Basch fon Ronsenburg met his ears as the clink of a metal goblet was set on the marbled counter.

“Yet, find me it has.” Basch frowned and Balthier swallowed much of his drink.

“Archades troubles you, that much is certain. Our leave is in the morn and your troubles with it.”

Balthier shrugged as he stared down into his own goblet. The reflection that looked back at him was that of one tired. While Archades brought ill-gotten memories, he believed that he was able to mask them. Knowing his cover had been blown pained him in ways he refused to admit. Leaving the city behind was something he was welcoming, even though it was because of his words why the group was staying the extra night.

It was a precaution that must be met.

“May I query?”

Balthier scoffed at Basch’s request and he took another drink.

His head began to feel light with the intoxicant, and perhaps that was why he found himself nodding in affirmation.

“The street-ear Jules.” Immediately, Balthier’s shoulders went up in defence. “How did you come to know him?”

Basch could see the obvious deflection in his comrade’s posture, but it was a question that had sat on his mine for too long. One he desperately wanted to know.

Balthier had been the son of Doctor Cid – was made a Judge of Archades before he ultimately left that life behind. As someone with that reputation, how could an Archadian Judge come to know a lowlife street-ear such as Jules? One who would be willing to sell his own mother for but a few gil? It was how they came to know each other that Balthier prayed never became known. While owing his thanks to the lowlife of the city, it was something he had to wonder if he regretted.

“Jules was an aid in a…personal state of dire affairs.” He took another sip from his pint, hoping it quelled his comrade’s curiosity. Yet, it was forwent when Basch continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. Balthier sighed, continuing to stare down into his drink. “You recall Ghis?”

“Too well, I’m afraid,” Basch grimaced at the recollection of Judge Ghis and his plot to have them all executed. The way he bared his sword at Balthier, ready to claim his head had Vaan not had the Dusk Shard – the very nethicite he had been tasked to obtain, along with Princess Ashe.

It had also been the moment Basch found himself in sincerity of the sky pirate, not wanting anything ill to befall him. He felt no remorse at defeating the Judge who had put them all at risk.

“He had been a…close consort of my father. However, upon Cid’s behest at making me a Judge, Ghis did not favour the decision. So when my promotion became apparent, Ghis took it upon himself to _train_ me in the ways of a Judge. It did not take long for others to join in his form of training, Bergan among them.” At the mention, Balthier found himself finishing off the last half of his pint. It was quickly replaced by another, and he dutifully thanked the barkeep.

Basch broke his gaze and took to his own drink, mind focusing on his partner’s words and body language. He recalled Balthier mentioning being a Judge in his younger years; he could not have been older than sixteen or seventeen at the time. Too much a burden for one so young. A child who did not even know the inner workings of the world, let alone the responsibilities of such a high rank in the Archadian military.

Balthier quit speaking once more, as though hoping Basch would cease his inquiry. It was an inane thought, given the circumstances of the conversation. It took more self-restraint than Basch thought possible to not reach out a comforting hand to his friend. Instead, they both took drinks from their goblets. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the bustles about the pub, Archadian gentry and the like speaking on matters they barely knew of. A few words drifted over about the Draklor Laboratories, wondering about what was being kept there, others thankful for the ever-seeing eye of the Empire, who they believed kept them safe.

“Jules, however, your meeting is still unsaid,” Basch said through a tense jaw. He knew that Balthier’s speech would lead to their meeting, but the reason as to why was still foreign.

At the inquiry, Balthier scoffed and took yet another drink, building the confidence to explain.

The pause between them took too long to fill, but when it was, Basch began regretting asking at all.

“Bergan led a group of imperials and myself on a watch through Low Archades, a means to degrade those living beneath us. He then instructed those imperials to give an…example to me on what those living underneath could come to expect. They, of course, were hesitant to impute the orders of a Judge Magistrate against another Judge, but his ranking well out-ranked my own.”

The grip he held on his iron goblet was tight and he forced himself to take another drink, downing well over a quarter before setting it back onto the marbled shelf. Despite his will, Basch caught the shine in Balthier’s eyes, brimming the edge of tear. He had forgone his initial reasoning and reached his hand to set encouragingly on Balthier’s knee. He had expected a negative reaction from his ally, but, instead, Balthier set his hand over his own, welcoming the contact and meaning behind it.

“A street-ear happened to come upon us and began telling the imperials about a fight going on near the entrance to the Sochen Palace. Attending to their duties as “Peacekeepers”, they abandoned their assault and went to attend.”

Despite his trivialisation, the raw emotion coursing through him was apparent – his eyes glazed, his shoulders hunched, his grip on his goblet became tight. The memories of violation was at the forefront of his mind, so much so that he began tuning out the world around him, including his comrade’s hand on his knee in way of comfort. He was not even aware of a line of liquid falling down his cheek upon his continuation.

Basch, however, was very much aware: so much so that he turned his full attention to his ally in arms, his grip tightening on Balthier’s knee.

“You do not have to continue,” Basch spoke, his voice quiet, only loud enough to be heard between the two of them. “Your meeting Jules is…not what I would have expected. If you do not wish to continue—”

He was cut off by the brunet laughing, though in jest.

“Jules became a great aid.” Basch fell silent, his brows upwards in remorse for actions he had no part in. “In promise for impunity, he assisted myself in escaping Archades – my responsibilities along with it.” Balthier stared down into his drink, ignoring his reddened cheeks and lines of water that accompanied them without his merit. He clamped his eyes closed, trying his best to reel in the emotions that began their release.

Basch sighed, staring ahead at the wall beyond the counter.

“Apologies, I should not have queried.”

He was caught off guard by Balthier’s chuckle. Turning towards him, his eyes went wide when the brunet leaned forward to capture his lips. It quickly turned deep, with their lips pressing against each other’s, unheard passion begging for some sense of release.

Balthier breathed out a laugh as they broke apart. “Apologies. I believe I’ve become intoxicated.” The moment they were apart, Basch missed the contact. Yet, it was overridden by Balthier’s expression, his eyes shining as he still was lost in memory. “Do not think less of me for my past. Too long has it stayed.”

Seeing the regret in his comrade’s face, Basch shook his head.

“Far from it. I knew strength had you, Balthier. I just never knew how well.” They made eye contact and sent each a sincere smile.

Balthier pushed his stool back as he took to stand. Setting gil on the counter in payment for their drinks, he turned his attention to Basch.

“Shall we retire?”

Basch smiled as he abandoned his own stool. He placed his hand on Balthier’s back, nodding.

“Retire, we shall.”

They smiled at each other, walking towards their shared chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this!
> 
> It's been my first FF fic in a while.


End file.
